


Apple Cider

by tbmd1066



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-05-02 19:09:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5260280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tbmd1066/pseuds/tbmd1066
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's something about Hange that's been bothering Levi, and he's quite excited when he figures out what it is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Apple Cider

There were plenty of things about Hange that drove Levi insane, constantly and repeatedly. But the one that bothered him the very most, was the way she smelled. 

Not the way she smelled after rolling about in smoking titan remains, or the way she smelled when she just hand’t bathed in several days, (or on one occasion for an entire week). No, it was the way that she smelled the morning after a bath, when the scent of Levi’s soap had gone, and it was just the pure scent of Hange herself. 

It wasn’t an unpleasant scent. The reason that it was driving Levi insane was that it was familiar, and he couldn’t place it. He’d first noticed it in the summer, and thought maybe it was a little like apples, but it wasn’t quite.

Besides not being able to place it, he’d realized that this all meant that he was around Hange enough to have even noticed it at all, and that was bothering him as well.

Of course, he couldn’t ask anyone about it. The only other person who might have noticed was Moblit, and hell if he was asking Moblit, “What does Hange smell like?” 

That was insane.

This whole thing was insane. 

And he didn’t have _time_ to think about what Hange smelled like. The Survey Corps was supposed to be hosting a formal holiday event, which was obviously going to be a disaster for two main reasons. One, the Survey Corps didn’t have the _funds_ to host a formal event, and two, none of their soldiers had any idea of the meaning of _formal._ Levi sighed as he adjusted his cravat and looked around at the scene. It would be funny, if he wasn’t involved. The Military Police in attendance seemed to be appalled and disgusted by having to interact with the other branches, who were doing their best not to badmouth the Military Police to their faces. 

Levi noticed a couple of his recruits lurking suspiciously by the refreshments table and went to shoo them off. While he was there, he took a glass of cider. It wasn’t alcoholic, since Erwin had said that adding alcohol to this unstable party would be a complete disaster. 

Levi’s eyes shot wide open as he brought the glass to lips. 

Hange.

Hange smelled like cider. 

Not wanting to look strange, just staring incredulously into a glass of _non-alcoholic_ cider, he took a sip.

It was sweeter than he had expected, but good. He looked around the room for Hange, and couldn’t find her. He shook his head. Even when she wasn’t there, she was on his mind. He grabbed a second glass of cider and left to look for her. 

He supposed that she was probably in her laboratory, oblivious to the festivities, but he knocked on her door first, since her quarters were closer than the laboratory.

“Hange?”

There was a small crashing noise, which he supposed meant that she was there.

“Hange?”

“Mgh! C’min’!” she shouted inarticulately. He rolled his eyes as he opened the door.Hange was still sitting at her desk, with a piece of paper stuck to her face. “Oh, Levi! Hi.”

“You have some paper on your face.”

Hange brushed it off, laughing. “Ah, I can always count on you. What’s up?”

“You’re missing the party.” he said. 

“Oh, shit!” Hange said. “I totally forgot!”

“I noticed.” he handed her the glass. “Here, I brought you some cider.”

She took it with a grin and a joke, and started babbling about her research. Usually Levi was perfectly happy to listen to her, but with recent revelations, he was distracted. He was debating whether or not to tell Hange that he’d realized what she smelled like. It was probably creepy. Definitely creepy.

“You smell like apple cider.” he said anyways.

“What?” Hange looked up. “I just started drinking it.”

“No, no.” Levi shook his head. “You always smell like apple cider. I uh, I was wondering why.”

Hange smiled, and then laughed. Levi was not opposed to making Hange laugh, except when he didn’t know what he’d done to make her do it.

“What’s so damn funny?”

Hange set her cider down on her cluttered desk and flung an arm around Levi. “You’re so cheesy! Saying I smell nice!”

“I didn’t say that!” Levi protested, but he didn’t draw away from Hange’s embrace. "I said you smell like apple cider, idiot.”

“Apple cider smells good, Levi! I think this is the nicest thing you’ve ever said about me!”

Levi winced slightly. “I say lots of nice things about you.” he muttered. 

Hange ruffled his hair, which he definitely didn’t love. “Sure thing, lil’ man.”

Levi ruffled her hair right back. It was clean for once, so he didn’t mind. It was tangled however, so now his hand was stuck.

“Your hair is like a thorn bush.”

“A rose bush?”

“No, a thorn bush.”

“Roses smell nice.” Hange said, just as Levi’s hand finally freed itself. 

“You’re never going to let me live that down.” Levi said. 

“Nope!” Hange lunged forward and grabbed him around the waist. 

“Oi, get off! Hange!” Hange dumped him unceremoniously on the bed. 

“You know, Levi,” she said. “I’ve often wondered about you.” she grinned at him, pinning his wrists down.

He glared at her. “Hange, the hell are you doing?”

Hange leaned close to his face. “I’ve often wondered… if you’re ticklish.”

Levi rolled his eyes. “I’m not.” he said.

“That’s what they all say!” Hange grinned, and proceeded to tickle him. However, Levi really wasn’t ticklish. He almost wished that he were, since Hange had gone into this so enthusiastically.

There was only one thing to be done. 

Without warning, Levi flipped Hange over and started in on tickling her instead. The shrieks of shock and mirth were terrifying, and he wondered if the people at the party could hear her. 

“Levi! _Levi!!”_

“Yes?” Levi asked casually.

“Stop!” 

Obediently, Levi stilled his hands, and Hange pulled him into a hug.

“Okay.”

“Okay what?” Hange asked.

“You do smell nice.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to make this angsty, so you can thank Emma for stopping me. (Might still write an angsty, death-riddled version)


End file.
